The present disclosure generally relates to vents and methods for controlling vents, such as those used in a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems. This disclosure particularly addresses vents having active materials.
Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems, such as those found in a motor vehicle, commonly include multiple vents for controlling the distribution of air. Motor vehicle vents generally have two sets of parallel vanes, wherein each set of vanes is perpendicular to the other, such that one set affects horizontal distribution of airflow and the other set affects vertical distribution of airflow within the vehicle interior. The vehicle driver or passengers can manually adjust the orientation of the vanes by means of a slide lever, knob, pivoting mechanism, or the like. However, such manual operation can be difficult for some drivers (due to age, medical conditions, and the like) and can divert attention away from the road.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved vents and methods for automatically controlling the vents such that increased convenience and accessibility for vehicle users can be achieved.